Charles Eyler (Heaven's Gate)
For the character from the main series, see: Charles Eyler '' '''Charles Eyler' is the protagonist of Heaven's Gate. Personality Charles Heaven's Gate counterpart is a lot more stable than his Hello Charlotte 3 counterpart. In Heaven's Gate Scarlett Eyler is noticeably absent, greatly affecting both Charles and his mother, as Charles is no longer pressured so hard to become perfect, and his mother is a lot more stable so Charles is under less pressure to help her. However, his mother still has mental issues, meaning Charles still desires to help as much as possible. He tries to shoulder everything on his own, and considers others helping him as burdening them, no matter the situation, feeling guilty when Anri and Vincent help him after he suffers from Bell's palsy. Background The biggest change for Charles is the absence of Scarlett Eyler, affecting both Charles and his mother in a positive way. Charles father is absent under unknown circumstances. Role in Plot Charles first appearance has him approaching Vincent Fennell at kindergarten, who's watching a trail of ants. He watches as Vincent rips the wings off one of the ants, and horrified by his actions tells him to stop, and threatens to tell the nurses if he doesn't. After Vincent leaves, Charles decides he doesn't like him. Later, Charles wonders what so special about Vincent, as he is simply trading stickers and tazos. He trips and drops the box with the classroom turtle, causing the nurses to shout at him and make him stand in the corner of the room for half an hour, which he blames on Vincent. When he's five years old, Charles and his mother move into a flat infested with cockroaches and has a large number of pigeons living on the balcony. He asks his mother why the flat is so dirty, and she tells him that the previous owner was messy, and when he tells her he wants to go back to his old home, she tells him that they won't be living there long. Charles later overhears his neighbors talking and learns that the flat's previous owner was a drug addict who died of a overdose. During Autumn, the kindergarten throws a concert to celebrate. Charles tries to recite a poem with four lines, but is so nervous that he speaks too quietly, even though he recites the poem perfectly. During Valentine's Day, everyone gets tangerines and Kinder Surprises for lunch. Charles ends up sick and throws up over his festive shirt. He notices that Vincent is also in the nurse's office, because he tripped and scraped his knee. Charles notes that Vincent doesn't look like he's in pain, and wonders if Vincent is actually a robot, but can't ask him because his headache is too intense. Charles's mother soon arrives and takes Charles home, where he stays for a week. Charles finishes Kindergarten and starts Elementary school, which he finds boring, as he solves all the problems in his math workbook in one night, leaving him bored in lessons. Getting excited about his intellectual abilities, he starts pointing out other peoples mistakes when he notices them. Charles then tries to get friends by buying them food or sharing his, only to realize they don't care about him. Some time and an afterschool beating teaches Charles not to poke his nose into other people's business. Charles slowly turns into a class ghost, to the point that at the end of the fourth year everyone still calls him by his surname. Charles encounters Vincent again in middle school, and Charles notes that he has replaced his old unchanging blank expression with a mask. He ends up working in a group project with him, and notes that he is nice to work with, unlike most of the other kids, and Charles enjoys the group work. After Vincent shows he's thankful for Charles work, Charles puts Vincent's name first on the project's title slide. After Vincent faints during a P.E. lesson, Charles realizes that Vincent has terrible stamina. Charles later learns that Vincent has a medical condition. After overhearing some of his classmates talking, Charles considers that Vincent could be dying, and wonders if children don't think too deeply about life and death in general. One day when Charles volunteers to stay behind on class duty, while Anri gets bullied into doing it, he gives her advice on how to clean, who replies by asking why he's there when it's not his turn to clean, and calls him a weirdo when he tells her that he likes cleaning. He tells her that she can go home as he was planning to stay after lessons anyway, although realizes that since the bullies are waiting outside they might think she is slacking off if she leaves too early. After cleaning in silence for a while Charles gives Anri a piece of candy, who wonders if there is something wrong with it until Charles tells her it's barberry flavour. Anri thanks Charles and leaves the classroom without saying goodbye. Weeks later, they start talking during lunch breaks. During the first year of high school, Charles class go on a school trip. Since Charles didn't have any promises of who to sit next to, Charles chooses to sit next to Vincent, who doesn't mind, although he considers not taking it, as it is the front seat, and someone may get carsick. Vincent tells Charles he can swap with someone if they get carsick. After making a joke, Charles thinks he messed up his second informal conversation with Vincent. By the time he's gathered enough confidence to start another conversation, Vincent has fallen asleep, so Charles brings out his MP3 player, only for everyone else to decide to watch an action movie, so Charles decides to watch the movie, and loses track of time. Arriving at the hotel past midnight, Charles end up in a room with beds and a shower, along with three classmates who don't mind Charles ditching them during the night. They leave the room after arriving, leaving Charles alone, who spends half of the night sketching ideas for comics he thinks he might draw someday, but feels like he's seen them before. Charles wakes up early in the morning, and heads to the hotel's dining room. Out of his classmates, only a few girls and Vincent are present. Charles decides to sit near Vincent. They start a conversation, about how Charles didn't attend a party the previous night, Charles having trouble imagining Vincent drinking, how Charles woke up to the sound of someone vomiting into a toilet next door, and what happens to Charles when he drinks. Charles doesn't think much of the trip, as art museums never interested him much. During one of the excursions, Anri gets lost, so Charles volunteers to look for her. He spots her at a statue near the musuem, with a dead phone preventing her from contacting the group. Charles leads Anri back to the group, and she clings to his shirt all the way back. That night at the hotel, Charles ends up sharing a room with a classmate who doesn't mind other people seeing him make out with his girlfriend. Charles does, so he grabs his coat and leaves. He heads to the hotel stairs to sleep, but as he begins to doze off, Vincent wakes him up, telling him he'll catch a cold if he sleeps on the stairs. Charles asks Vincnet why he is outside, and after Vincent tells him that he wanted some fresh air and a night walk, he points out that they aren't allowed to leave their rooms at night, causing Vincent to ask why he is outside. Charles stumbles over his words, confusing Vincent at first, but he soon realizes Charles problem with his roommate. Vincent notes how nice it is at the hotel, and how he doesn't have to wake up to shouting, leaving Charles unsure of what to say. They sit in silence for a while, then Vincent asks Charles if he plans on returning to his room, who tells Vincent he'll stay out a little longer. Vincent leaves, and half an hour later Charles decide to do so. After returning to his room, he finds his classmate asleep, much to his annonyance. Charles then decides to get some sleep, thinking it would be nice to go somewhere with his class again sometime before he does so. After the school trip, Charles and Vincent start References Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:True Realm